Of Death and Grief
by arrasailsup
Summary: The day Rupert died, through Ellen's eyes.ONESHOT[Kingdom under Fire]


**Author's note: All of this is written in first person, Ellen's POV. And if you haven't finished Gerald's campaign in Crusaders, or Rupert's campaign in heroes, you're going to be in for some serious spoilers and you could be ferociously confused. Got all that? Then on with the show!

* * *

**

**Of Death and Grief**

I have a bad feeling about this day. Something about elves and half elves, we always seem to have some kind of _feeling, _almost like premonitions, about when something bad will happen.

I smiled wryly. Of course something bad will happen! We're trying to reclaim the Holy Ground, for God's sake! Bad things will happen of course, and people, orcs, elves, dwarves, ogres and all that will die. The question was how many? And how bad will it be?

I sighed, wishing that I hadn't come. But I didn't exactly have a choice do I? General Hugh took me in, and I owe all of them a debt. But that still didn't stop me from thinking this as stupid and totally unnecessary.

I know, I shouldn't be thinking this. But I'm not really a human am I? And what's to stop me from being annoyed at their beliefs? To be frank, I think this whole thing as a waste of time and lives.

I sighed, listening to Gerald's briefing, which I think as slightly idiotic. I mean, what hope have we to defeat Regnier? None, that's what! But still, it proves that Gerald isn't really attempting to reclaim the Holy Ground for religious reasons, though it's not really surprising, with him trying to avenge General Hugh and all.

I was, and still am, tense about fighting along with Ecclisians, for obvious reasons. And to be completely honest, I'm afraid of this day. Really afraid.

I gripped my sword nervously as we charged at the first party of orcs we encountered. I parried the axe-blow an orc tried to kill me with, before viciously stabbing it in the stomach and parrying another blow. Our archers were firing at the dark elf archers, trying to provide cover for the storm riders.

I took a second to gaze around at the battle all around me, noting that Gerald and Rupert were both attacking with a vengeance. Revenge is sweet, I guess. I cut my way through several orcs, decapitating some, and stabbing the others, to make my way to both of them. We fought together, as always.

"How's it going?" Rupert grunted at me. "As well as it could be." I replied coolly, driving an orc towards him with my sword. He grunted again, and swung his war hammer, killing the orc instantly.

"How many have you killed so far?" Gerald asked conversationally, while hacking another orc's head off. "Lost count." I replied vaguely. He frowned."It's not like you Ellen." He commented."But still and all, I've got six." He turned and stabbed an orc, watching in satisfaction as it fell."Well, seven now." He said with a grin.

I nodded in response as the men cleaned out the rest of the orcs that we were currently fighting. "Get the archers!" Gerald roared, charging forward, me just a few paces behind him with Rupert lagging slightly behind. I still don't get, and most probably never will, how he manages to carry that giant hammer into battle, use it efficiently, and still manage to keep up most of the time. As for me, I prefer a light rapier, or a merlin sword, which tougher but still light enough for my use. Right now I'm using a merlin sword with no enchantments, but still very effective.

"Half-elf!" The first dark elf archer I encountered spat at me. I ignored the taunt and simply slashed her across the throat. She fell with a weak gurgle. "Dark elves..." I muttered, before fighting my way to Gerald, while trying to catch sight of Rupert.

"Storm riders, attack!" Gerald yelled. I glanced around and realized that this was the last dark elf archer unit on the battlefield currently. How odd. It was usually me who noticed these things. I must be really distracted today, for some strange reason. Shaking my head, I tried to clear my thoughts. It won't do for me to be distracted in battle. Too easy for an arrow or melee weapon to find me as a target.

I brushed a loose strand of hair from my eyes, before charging at a scorpion. I swung my sword at its head, wishing that I had a fire spell. Narrowly dodging its giant pincers, I leapt forward and swung the blade at its head again.

I didn't have a warning. Just before my blow connected, I caught a flash of yellowish-brown, before feeling the ground beneath my feet tremble, as I was thrown backwards. As I lay winded on the ground, gasping for breath, I saw the scorpion's tail moving again, to finish me. _This can't be it..._ I thought desperately, trying to scrabble away. It was as if I was in a dream, the scorpion's tail was rising slowly, as it prepared itself for the final blow...

Then there was a cry of rage. I spotted Rupert swinging his giant war hammer at the scorpion's head recklessly, trying to save me. The scorpion's skull caved in, as it laid on the ground jerking for a moment before finally lying still.

"Something's wrong with you Ellen. What is it?" Gerald asked as he helped me to my feet."Nothing!" I replied defensively. He frowned."It's not like you to lose focus like this during a battle." He commented. I shrugged."Try concentrating next time El," Rupert said."It would be a pity to lose you now."

I was about to respond when one of the men yelled out."**SWAMP MAMMOTH!!!**" All three of us whipped around, seeing the giant, unmistakable bulk of a swamp mammoth."Where are the ballistae?" Gerald demanded."Just arrived sir!" Another soldier informed him."Protect them at all costs!" Gerald yelled."We won't stand a chance without them!"

"We should get the archers that just arrived." I advised him. He nodded in response and roared."Kill the archers and get the storm riders to assist where they are out of range of the bows!"

So followed a long time of wild and reckless fighting. We lost about half our men, but the Dark Legion's losses are way higher, and the swamp mammoth was defeated, thanks to the ballistae. We manage to rescue an Ecclesian unit, who told us where Regnier currently is, although he referred to Regnier as a'horned demon'.

"Fine! Only we will face Regnier!" Gerald growled."Don't you think that's a bit..." I allowed my sentence to trail off."Us only!"Gerald said again, even more firmly."But..." I protested."That's an order!"He yelled, before turning and sprinting off. I sighed and followed him, certain that no good would come of this.

We arrived at the place the Ecclesian soldier told us of, after destroying several dark elven archer units. "Where is he?" Gerald asked, glancing around briefly."There!" I yelled, pointing."I'm gonna twist that ugly head off, helmet and all, and place it on Hugh's grave!" Rupert declared, rushing forward and swinging his hammer eagerly. Gerald followed, rushing right towards Regnier, while I followed at a slower pace, guarding their backs.

Moments later, I was immersed in fighting Regnier's heavy orc infantry, and was too busy trying to stay alive to even try catching a glimpse of them. Suddenly, through a gap in the fighting, I saw Regnier, fighting with Gerald, almost as if toying with him. Gerald was sweating freely, still trying to get his revenge, but failing miserably. The two seem to be trading insults, although I can't hear them from where I'm standing, but I'm sure they're something that I wouldn't want to hear.

I tried to cut my way through to them, although I'm sure that I would offend Gerald's pride if I helped. _Better losing your pride than your life._ I thought grimly, hacking and slashing. An orc stumbled in front of me and I stabbed slashed viciously across its neck. When I was done, Gerald and Regnier had vanished yet again.

Slipping through gaps in the fighting, I finally manage to locate them by Gerald's outraged roars. When I slipped through a breach in fighting, I was greeted by a terrible sight: Gerald was on his knees, panting heavily, and Regnier had raised his sword, preparing for the final strike when Rupert charged out of nowhere, raising his hammer to crush Regnier. The little hope I had then faded when Regnier turned, surprisingly swiftly for his size, and brought his sword heavily on Rupert's body. I heard I cry of pain as Rupert landed heavily on the ground, and finally collapsed from his sitting position.

"**Nooooo! Rupert!**" Gerald yelled before he too, collapsed. I just stood there, numb from shock and grief when an excruciating pain on my arm brought me back to reality."Retreat!" I yelled,"RETREAT!" Turning to a random soldier, I commanded him to carry Gerald. Both of them were down now, and I was left to lead the troop. Running shamelessly away from the battle with the few surviving men at my side, I thought:

_There would be time for grieving later._

**Fin.

* * *

**

**Author's note: Hoped you all liked it! And I'm sorry about some changes in the dialogue from the game, but I had to switch them to suit this fic more. And to be completely honest, I don't really remember all the dialogue!**


End file.
